cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Karate Lion
The '''Karate Lion '''is the deuteragonist of the feature film, the Karate Dragon and in the Nature Dragon franchise. Having endured a tragic childhood, the Karate Lion developed a vicious personality and a determination to protect innocent people. When his home is threatened by the evil Master Doom, the Karate Lion teams up with the Nature Dragon, Hugo to restore peace to all of China and earn the acceptance from the humans. Background Years ago, the Karate Lion was known as Bao, the only son of Master Burning Lion and his unnamed mother. As an infant, Bao spent most of his time with his mother, being nurtured and raised by her. When Bao grew into a child, he began to spend time with his father, playfully copying each of his moves. Bao soon grew into a teenager and began to train alongside his father. Burning Lion began to grow close to his son and was very proud of him. Few years later, a former Kung-Fu student named Dao began to destroy villages out of rage. Dao and his recently hired guards attacked the Chinese lion village and burned it to the ground. Burning Lion tried fighting Dao, himself, only for him to be brutally killed. Bao and his mother were the remaining members of the village. They began to run out of the village away from the guards. They managed to lose them, not before Bao's mother trips and gets her foot stuck under a tree root. Bao tried to free his mother, only for her to tell her son to run. Bao refused to leave his mother but with the guards approaching them, she insisted him to leave her. Before leaving, Bao kissed and hugged his mother for the very last time. As Bao ran further and further, the guards cruelly executed his mother, orphaning Bao. Bao was eventually found by Master Splinter, who took Bao in and raised him as his adoptive son. At the age of 19, Bao became a ferocious fighter nicknamed the Karate Lion. Official Description ''Bao, currently known as the Karate Lion is a ferocious and dignified fighter who fights for his family, friends, god and his country. The only thing he doesn't fight for are those who disloyal to his family or friends. But however, the Karate Lion is faced with a new challenge. A challenge that no karate master has ever had before. Training a human. The Karate Lion is going to need all of the help, he can get in order to train that human and save his home. '' Personality Because of his role and dream of being a karate master, the Karate Lion is persistent, independent strong, tough. When focused, the Karate Lion acts pragmatic, no-nonsense and sensible. He will risk his life to protect the lives of others. He is rather stubborn and impatient with training soon-to-be martial artists, constantly asking Splinter, how long should it be until the trainee is ready. As a tough fighter, the Karate Lion wasn't exactly kind or gentle, he was however, very sociable with his teammates and cared for them. It's just that the Karate Lion never experienced kindness or any forms of compassion from the human race. The only kind of contact he had from humans was abuse, torment and rejection. After rescuing a human, the Karate Lion would reveal himself as a cold, strict and critical person who would firmly push others to do better. Over the years, before settling down with Splinter, the Karate Lion tried to find other homes in Beijing for him to stay at, only for him to discover that they don't love him. And according to the Karate Lion, himself, he tried his best to stay at an orphanage and at a foster house, only for him to be cruelly tortured by the owner and its orphaned children before getting kicked out. That left the Karate Lion in fear and encouraged him to stay away from humans. In fact, he began to hate them, mostly because of how they cruelly abused him and how his parents were murdered during his youth. Before Hugo's arrival, the Karate Lion was secretly wishing to be accepted by the human race who he is. He believes that saving from danger isn't enough to gain acceptance. It is then revealed that the Karate Lion is a sensitive dreamer, hoping to become friends with a human. Under his rough and vicious exterior, the Karate Lion is a kind, devoted lion who will do anything to help those who are close and loyal to him. The Karate Lion's love and loyalty for his country persuaded his people to come out of the shadows in order to fight Doom and his men, as retribution for his crimes over the years. By the end of the film and in the cartoon series, Hugo's kindness, compassion and empathy changed the Karate Lion's personality for the better. He has finally learned to come to peace with himself and realizes the key in order to fight thugs, by working with his team and by having patient. Physical appearance As a cub, Karate Lion was small had golden fur and wore a white shirt for most of his childhood. As a young teenager, the Karate Lion was lanky and wore a green sleeveless shirt with matching pants. When he grew into a young adult, the Karate Lion grew stronger and began to wear a red sleeveless shirt with matching pants. There's a fire symbol on the left side of his shirt. His mane is very lustrous and red. Powers and abilities * '''Lion Physiology: '''The Karate Lion is an anthropomorphic lion * '''Physical strength: '''When the Karate Lion was young, he was very lanky but was still a strong fighter. After his parents' tragic death, the Karate Lion began to spend more time with his adoptive father, Master Splinter, who began to train his adoptive son. In a few short years, the Karate Lion became extremely muscular and an unstoppable fighter. * '''Martial arts: '''The Karate Lion was raised to become a martial artist, even after his parents' death. Every year, his martial art skills would become more advanced and powerful. ** '''Teaching: '''The Karate Lion was forced to train Hugo, how to fight in order to defeat Master Doom. He was initially tough on his student until he got to know him more. After getting to know his young student, he became open and sociable. His open-mindedness help restored Hugo's skills ** '''Lion style: '''For animals, they different styles of Kung-Fu. The Karate Lion's style of karate is Lion style. * '''High-Level Intellect: '''The Karate Lion is highly intelligent and wise, but not until the very end when he finally came to peace with himself. He was capable of devising strategies that could help him and his team fight and defeat a villain or a group of thugs. Weapons * '''Nun-chucks: '''The nunchucks are usually during training. This is so far, the only weapon, he just uses for training and not for fighting. * '''Bowstaff: '''The Karate Lion practically carries his bowstaff wherever he goes. He uses it both for training and fighting. Also, whenever he's fallen to the ground, he uses the bowstaff to help himself up. Appearances The Karate Boy The Karate Lion is introduced when he gets a summonses from a karate master saying that Master Doom is draining the karate skills from a young boy. He heads over to South China to rescue the dragon warrior. He comes in the nick of time, grabs Hugo and runs back to the Ruby Palace in Beijing. Hugo thanks the Karate Lion for rescuing him and tries to return home to his kingdom, only for the lion to stop him. He tells him that he's going to be killed by Doom, if he tries to head back to his home. Hugo is the Dragon warrior who is destined to defeat Doom and save all of China. Unsure of what to do, the Karate Lion begins to teach him how to fight. However, due to Doom's spell, Hugo's training proves to be disastrous, much to the Karate Lion's chagrin. Later tonight, the Karate Lion firmly reprimanded Hugo, discouraging him about fighting and defeating Doom. Luckily for Hugo, he manages to befriend the Fiery Five (Niu, Peizhi, Tiny, Jinjing and Huifang), and the Karate Lion's adoptive father, Master Splinter. As Hugo was finding his room, the Karate Lion helps him find his room and then tells him to stay away from his teammates and adoptive father. That cold insult prompts Hugo to go outside and chops some firewood, a way he calms himself down. The next morning, the Karate Lion has Hugo fight him, Splinter and the Fiery Five for the day. However, he fails miserably, encouraging the Karate Lion to angrily confront Hugo, himself. The confrontation leads to the Karate Lion kicking Hugo, out of the Ruby Palace and into a ditch. While the Karate Lion showed no remorse over his actions, the Fiery Five reprimanded their leader on his cold behavior. As the Fiery Five helped Hugo back into the Ruby Palace, the Karate Lion began to feel little remorse over his actions. During the night, while training by himself, he receives a summonses about Doom entering China and is on his way to Beijing, very soon. With that news, the Karate Lion fearfully runs to his father's room to inform about the news. Splinter calmed his son down by telling him that Hugo can defeat Doom. The Karate Lion expresses his bitterness about training Hugo by saying that he'll never defeat Doom or protect himself. Unbeknownst to the Karate Lion and Splinter, Hugo overhears the conversation, regrets staying in the Ruby Palace and plans to return home to Dragon's Zest despite the danger, he's going to put himself in. The Karate Lion eventually learns about Hugo's recent departure when he enters his room and asks the Fiery Five about him. He manages to reach Hugo before departs from Beijing. He tries to change his mind about leaving, but Hugo is unmoved. Instead, he reminds the Karate Lion of all the faults that he's committed, starting with him taking him away from his family, friends and home kingdom. The Karate Lion finally realizing the errors in his ways, says sorry to Hugo. However, filled with rage, Hugo walks past the Karate Lion, back to the Ruby Palace. Master Splinter comforts his son when he sees him, sobbing over his cold actions. Wanting to help his son, he suggests that the gang heads out of the palace and city to do some training and having some bonding time. The gang leaves the Ruby Palace and heads over to an abandoned village, where it used to be the childhood home of the Karate Lion. In the village, the entire team began to train Hugo. With the others being open and compassionate towards Hugo, they managed to help him restore his Kung-Fu skills. After dinner, the gang began to socialize. With Hugo in a better mood, the Karate Lion is now able to approach him. The two bond and the Karate Lion reveals his cruel upbringing to Hugo. Much to the Karate Lion's surprise, Hugo is able to relate, being an orphan himself. Just then, Hugo accepts the Karate Lion's apology and reconciles with him. Just as the others were about to head back to the city, Master Mongrel and his best friend, Master Red enter the village and inform them about Doom nearly entering the city. With this information, the gang returned to the city of Beijing, only to discover that half of the city was destroyed by Doom's guards. Seeing how Doom and his army have become stronger, Splinter, who refuses to lose his son and students, tells them to evacuate the city of Beijing, so he can confront Doom, himself. With Splinter fighting Doom, himself, Hugo was allowed to go back home. However, after developing a friendship with the Fiery Five and regaining his skills, Hugo feels like that he came all the way to China for nothing. The Karate Lion reassures Hugo, by saying that all of this training was worth it. Still, Hugo says the reason that Doom is able to defeat his enemies is if they work alone. If they work together, they are a strong and tough force. Those words inspired the Karate Lion and the Fiery Five to fight Doom and his men, despite Splinter's orders to stay put. The gang comes in the nick of time to fight Doom before he could finish the job with Splinter. Splinter is taken to the hospital and the gang engage in a Kung-Fu battle with the guards and the citizens all over China. They work to rid their city of Doom's destruction and wrongful slaughter of their people. During the battle, the guards set the Ruby Palace on fire. The fight is eventually between Hugo, the Karate Lion and Doom. Seeing how Doom is unstoppable, the Karate Lion devises a plan to defeat Doom. The Karate Lion was going to distract Doom while Hugo steals his spell book and thrown into the fire pit, thus destroying Doom. During the distraction, Doom tries to kill the Karate Lion by performing a death spell on him. Luckily, for the Lion, Hugo throws the book into the fire pit. At first, Doom seems fine but as he angrily approaches Hugo, he begins to smoke and then crumbles into dust. With Doom finally gone for good, the Karate Lion happily embraces Hugo for his heroism. Doom's ultimate demise revives Splinter and he embraces his son for bringing peace back to Beijing, only for him to give most of the credit to Hugo. Splinter explains his reason for praising his son because of how he trained Hugo, so well that it helped him defeat Doom and restore peace back to China. For his wisdom and bravery, the Karate Lion is deemed a Senior Karate Master. One week after the adventure, Hugo, the Karate Lion and the Fiery Five perform a fire dance for the Wootens, who are visiting China. Once the dance was over, the Karate Lion and Hugo embrace each other once again, celebrating their new friendship. Hugo tells the Karate Lion that his late parents would be very proud of him. Behind the group, the spirits of Burning Lion and his late wife appear and they whisper, "We're very proud of you, son." The Nature Dragon: The Series The Karate Lion appears in the cartoon series as a major character. Category:Article of the week Category:Lions Category:Males Category:Deuteragonists Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Martial Artists Category:Chinese characters Category:Animated characters Category:Teenagers Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Singing characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Orphans Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Warriors Category:Protagonists Category:Reformed characters Category:Jungle animals Category:Asian characters